


Lovin' It

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Request: *Slides into your ask box while I’m rubbing my grubby hands* Soo, you got any spicy fics with a Plus size!reader x Sam?





	Lovin' It

Sam was sitting at the back of the taxi, impatiently waiting for it to take him home. He looked out the window and remembered back to the day he first met you. You were really shy and insecure back then, and it was a while later when he found out that it was because of your body. In his eyes you were perfect, inside and outside, and it took a lot of time for him to make you believe that.

He smirked when the taxi stopped in front of the building you two were living in, and he payed, grabbed his bag, then got out. He practically ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and he didn’t slow down until he reached the door of your apartment.

It was two weeks ago since he last saw you, and he took a deep breath, trying to slow down his rapidly beating heart. He knocked on the door and a smile appeared on his face when he heard your footsteps quietly approaching.

However it soon faded, when the door opened and he saw you. Instead of jumping in his arms, like you always did, after he came home from a trip, you simply smiled at him shyly, while you held the door open for him.

“Hey there, baby.” - he said as he stepped inside and wrapped his free arm around your waist, pulling your body close against his.

He leaned down and captured your lips with his. When he heard your sigh, he licked your lower lip, but instead of opening your mouth for him, you pulled away, kissed the tattoos on his neck and gave him a small smile as you stepped away, making his hand slip from your body.

“How was the trip?” - you asked him and he frowned down at you.

“What’s wrong?”

You let out another sigh and looked away.

You missed him terribly while he was away and you couldn’t wait for him to come home, but this morning when you stepped on the scale, it showed that you gained weight.

Again.

And it ruined your mood for the rest of the day.

You shrugged your shoulders, but Sam knew what that meant. He closed the door behind him and dropped his bag. He stepped in front of you and cupped your face in his hands, looking at you with a serious expression.

“I was away for two weeks, and haven’t seen my beautiful girlfriend. I couldn’t wait to have her in my arms again, but now that I’m home, she doesn’t even let me kiss her.”

Your eyes dropped to the floor, but Sam lifted your chin up a little, to make you look at him again. He lifted his eyebrows, like he was waiting for you to give him an explanation, but both of you knew the reason behind your behavior.

You opened your mouth to answer him, but he cut you off with a deep growl.

“Shut up, and kiss me properly.”

He pulled your face to his and the minute your lips touched, he forced his tongue in your mouth, making you moan loudly. Sam smiled when he felt as you circled your arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pushing you towards the bedroom. When you were halfway there, he lowered one of his hands on your ass, squeezing it firmly. You pulled away and gasped loudly, pushing yourself harder against his bulge. When Sam squeezed your soft flesh with his palm he groaned loudly.

“You turn me on so fucking much.” - he said in a deep voice, then he pushed you on the bed.

You bit your lip and climbed a little further on the bed, watching with lust filled eyes as he took off his shirt, making the muscles flex on his stomach, chest and arms. He dropped the shirt on the floor, and he started working on his belt, his eyes never leaving yours. When he saw your flushed cheeks, your rapidly rising chest and that small smile which you tried to cover by biting your lip, he felt relieved, because he knew he could make you forget those negative thoughts which filled your mind. 

However he frowned when he saw that you were just sitting there.

“You better start undressing yourself, or I will, and we both know how that usually ends.” - he said with a smirk.

Your eyes widened at his words, and you quickly pulled off your shirt. After all, you didn’t want him to rip it off from you in the heat of the moment.

You threw the shirt next to the bed, and you wanted to pull of your pants, but when you turned to Sam, you saw that he was already fully naked, climbing on the bed.

“Too slow.” - he growled and grabbed your pants, along with your panties and tugged them down roughly from you.

You whimpered, you loved when he was like this. You could feel that you were already soaking wet.

Sam unhooked your bra quickly and pulled it down too, throwing it somewhere behind him, and he pushed you on your back. However he didn’t climb on you.

He was looking at you, his eyes wandering from your face, down to your neck, breasts, stomach and pussy, licking his lips.

You frowned a little, suddenly feeling very shy and you tried to hide yourself with your arms and pushed your legs together. 

When Sam saw that, he grabbed your wrists, pushing your arms above your head and he pushed his hips between your knees, leaning over you.

“If you try to cover yourself one more time, I’m gonna tie your hands to the bed.” - he said in a low voice and when you gasped, he kissed you again.

His hands caressed their way down your arms, sides and breast, and he captured one of your nipples between his lips, sucking it.

You arched your back and moaned at his his touch, and Sam smiled up at you and moved to your other breast, and after giving it the same treatment, he started going lower to your stomach. 

When he was biting your skin there, he saw that you moved your hands down again, hiding your breast.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, and he got up from the bed and stormed out of the room. 

You lifted your head quickly, watching with big eyes as his bare ass disappeared around the corner.

You threw your head back to the bed, not understanding what just happened. He never left like this. Did you really make him so angry that he rather left you and be alone, than talking to you about it? Just when you were about to get up and get dressed, you saw his form approaching from the dimly lit hallway and when he stepped in the room your eyes widened.

Sam climbed on the bed, and he was giving you the dirtiest bedroom eyes you’ve ever seen on a man. 

“Hands to the headboard, babygirl.” - he commanded and waited for you to move.

“No, I’m gonna be good, I pro…”

Sam shook his head.

“You had your chance.” - he said smoothing the shawl between his fingers. - “Hands… to the headboard.”

You panted heavily, looking up at him. He was so fucking sexy. You were so turned on by now that you felt how your pussy throbbed hard between your legs. You two never done this before, but you couldn’t help but feel excited. You lifted your hands above your head, grabbing the bars of the headboard, and Sam smirked, tying your wrists to them.

When he was done, he looked down at your body again and he leaned down, biting the skin on your stomach.

“You don’t have to cover yourself when your’re with me.” - he said in a husky voice, between bites and licks. - “You know I love your body.”

You were looking down at him, whining and moaning. At this point you couldn’t think of anything else just how bad you wanted him to fuck you. 

You felt his hands on the outer side of your thighs, moving up to your waist.

“I love caressing it.”

His hands traveled up to your stomach, then he started rubbing your breasts.

“I love grabbing it.”

He squeezed them hard, making you push yourself more into his palms with a loud moan.

“But more importantly…” - he said, then you felt as his hands grabbed your hips firmly, and he leaned to your ear, whispering in it. - “I love fucking it.”

And with that last word he pushed his rock hard cock in your pussy as deep as he could, making you scream his name, then he started thrusting hard and fast.

He growled as he felt your wet pussy squeezing his cock, every time he slammed it inside you.

“Fuck yes, I missed your pussy so fucking much.” - he groaned, then he kissed you.

His tongue fought for dominance with yours, and when the need to came up for air grew too strong, he pulled away and cupped your cheek with one of his hands, making your mouth to form an “o” shape.

He looked deep in your eyes, while he was still thrusting in you roughly. Whimpers and whines left your mouth with every violent move of his hips.

“Did you miss my cock, baby?” - he asked between loud pants, and he kissed you again, then buried his face in your neck, enjoying that he could finally be with you. - “Did your tight little pussy miss my big hard cock?” 

“Yes, Sam, please fuck me, please fuck me hard!” - you begged with loud moans, as you tugged on the scarf, trying to get free, but it was too strong.

Sam growled and he grabbed one of the pillows, putting it under your waist, then he sat back on his heels, and he continued fucking you like that. Your back was arching over the pillow and in this position he rubbed your sweet spot with every hard thrust he made.

“Yes, yes, yes!” - you screamed loudly and Sam heard as your voice got weaker and weaker with each word.

He watched as your breasts bounced with every thrust he made, turning him on even more. He put his thumb against your clit and started rubbing it roughly, when he felt that he was just a few more thrust away from his release.

The noise you made when he touched your clit, drove him crazy. The orgasm hit you with full force, and you started to move your hips wildly against his. Sam felt as your pussy squeezed his cock with every thrust he made, like it was trying to suck his dick in. His fingers dig into your flesh on your hips, and he came inside you with loud groans, thrusting violently.

For a minute, Sam felt like he was in fucking heaven, then he collapsed on top of you, panting heavily, his cock still inside you.

He felt how your chest rose and fall with each deep breath you took, and he moved his head up, to look at you. When he saw the satisfied and happy expression on your face, he kissed you gently.

“I love you.” - he murmured against your lips and you smiled.

“I love you too.”

Sam caressed your cheek with a smile, then he untied your hands.

“And just for the record, there are only two things that are big in you.” - he said and he kissed your chest. - “One is your heart…” - he said then you felt as he slipped out from you. - “Aaaaand the other is gone now.” - he said with a big grin.

You laughed out loud and slapped his arm, as he laid down next to you, laughing too, pulling you close to him.


End file.
